The True Meaning Of Love
by theskeletonofskelepuns
Summary: Roxas... A nobody who is the 13th member of Organization XIII spends his days with his two best friends as he starts to realize what love really means. Is it possible that he and Xion have a heart? Is it possible for two people to truly be in love with each other who don't have the full understanding of love? Find out here.
1. The True Meaning of Love

_This is going to be my second fanfic and I think this one will be really good as well. I hope you all enjoy it and I know someone I hold close to my heart will since it's his favorite ship. Plus it is our 2 month anniversary so I decided to release this today for that reason. This story is based in 358/2 days but is not going to be exactly like it was with Xion and Roxas going away or any of that sad stuff that makes us cry. I hope this works out in the end since I am not the best writer in the whole world obviously but Im getting better as time goes._

* * *

Roxas sat on top of the clock tower as he always has done since he could remember. It has been 171 days since he joined the Organization.

"I wonder when they will get here, maybe I was too early again." Roxas laughed a little and sat there still holding three ice cream bars for his friends. He decided he won't eat his until Axel and Xion get there. A few minutes later a portal opened out of nowhere and Axel walked out it and sits next to Roxas.

"Yo Roxas."

"Axel!" Roxas smiles and Axel smiles back.

"Xion's not here yet."

"No not yet, but she will I know it." Axel has a grin on his face and Roxas looks at Axel.

"You really care about Xion don't you Roxas."

"Of course I do shes my best friend just like you Axel." Roxas smiles and hands Axel his sea sea ice cream. They both sit and eat their ice cream before it melts.

"Axel on my mission today I saw that the beast from that castle we have gone too, well the most important thing to him wasn't those roses."Axel looked at Roxas curious as to what could it be if it wasn't the roses.

"Well then what was the most important thing to him, it seems like you have the answer."

"Well it was that belle the servants had been talking about. Then Xaldin comes out of nowhere and tells me that it is something called love but it is really just a weakness." Axel thinks while taking another bite from his ice cream.

"Well Roxas love is a complicated thing, more complicated for a nobody to understand. Got it memorized?" Axel closes his eyes and thinks more.

"Well do you know what love is, or remember what love feels like."

"I don't think I have ever been in love but I can tell you what love really is." Roxas looks at Axel with a suprised look on his face.

"R-really!" Axel nods and smiles.

"Of course that's what best friends are for right." Roxas nods happily.

"So love is when two people really like each other and care about each other." Roxas looks at Axel confused.

"You mean like us two?" Axel laughs.

"No two people in love are like a higher level then best friends, much higher."

"Oh, and this is between a guy and a girl like what I saw?"

"Well it can be between two guys too or two girls, as long as the really love each other. Got it memorized?"

"Yep got it memorized Axel."Roxas smiles and they both laugh.

"Well I got to go Roxas, got to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Axel gets up and stretches his arms out and yawns a little.

"Whats so important about tomorrow?" Roxas looks up at Axel.

"Nothing, I just want to sleep, goodnight." Axel opens a portal and walks through it leaving Roxas to ponder on the subject of love. _"I wonder who I would really love like that."_ The first thought that comes to Roxas's mind is Xion for some reason but doesn't understand why. _"It was like yesterday that Xion entered my life."_

Day 7

They were gathered all in the room where nothing gathers. As Xemnas starts going off.

"Good tidings my friends... i am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear our cloak, let us welcome one of the keyblade's chosen ones number XIV Xion." As Xemnas goes off like always a hooded figure walks in the middle of the room and looks up at Roxas. The whole week Roxas has not had any thoughts in his head, pretty much a zombie. Until the hooded girl named Xion looked up at him, all Roxas could see was a shy smile and he blushed unknowingly. The first thoughts he ever had in his head was about her. The first thing he even focused on that week was her as well.

Day 171

 _The room where nothing gathers_

Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix sit in their spots in the middle of a secret meeting about the Replica Project

"I assume everything is working as planned Saix." Xemnas says as he looks down at him.

"No my lord why else would I have gathered you and Xigbar over there." Xemnas shows that he is displeased (like always).

"Well did little poppet have another little stroke?" Xigbar says with a grin (like he always does).

"No, we thought that she had an identity because she was taking the memories from Sora.. well..."

"Well what?" Xemnas looks at Saix not laying his eyes off of him.

"The replica project was a failure, our "friend" who was slain failed to properly have it hold the memories of Sora." Xemnas ponders on this.

"Can we fix this problem on our own."

"No" Xemnas gets very frustrated.

"Damn that Vexen, he can't get anything right."

"I'm sure if we just take poppet and look around we can find out whats missing and fix it, no big deal."

"Well I considered it and if we do.. it might tamper with it's ability to control the keyblade." Xigbar snaps his finger.

"Well we can still have her absorb Roxas's power and still be a fighting machine for us to get Kingdom Hearts right? Xigbar looks to Saix with another grin.

"No, for some reason she has not taken any power from him and shows no sign of doing so in the near future, so this puppet is just one mistake made by one fool."

"Then the puppet is of no use to us then." Xemnas still looks down at Saix.

"It can still use the keyblade."

"Well we can keep poppet around until we get Kingdom Hearts, besides having two keyblades will get us it faster."

"Fine but only until then, then eliminate her, I'll give it 186 days until I want it gone."

"As if." Xigbar disappears from the room.

"Your wish is my command my lord." Saix then disappears leaving Xemnas to ponder on what to do now.

* * *

 _I know nothing much happened in this chapter at all between Roxas and Xion, this was mostly just introducing the story and how this is an Alternate to what really happens so Roxas and Xion don't have to go away. This is a wonderful idea I came up with and I don't see much Roxas x Xion fanfics so I wanted to try one and also since the love of my life I know loves Roxas x Xion I did it for him as well. Hope you all like it_


	2. Love At First Sight

_Here is Chapter two of my Roxas x Xion story, I hope you all enjoy it and love it and hope my love enjoys it too!_

* * *

Day 175

It has been a couple of days since Roxas and Axel talked and Roxas has thought a lot about the true meaning of love. He sits again at the top of the clock tower like always alone until a portal opens. It is Xion who comes through it.

"Xion!" Roxas smiles and runs up to her hugging her.

"R-roxas." Xion blushes a little and hugs back. Then they both sit on the clock tower looking at each other.

"What was that hug about Roxas, you never did that before?" Roxas blushes a little and chuckles.

"Well its felt like ages since I last saw you, you have not shown up here in a while.

"S-sorry Roxas." Xion looks away shyly. Then she feels her hand being held by Roxas and looks at him blushing a little.

"Thats ok Xion, you don't have to apologize." Roxas smiles and gives Xion their favorite treat. Sea salt ice cream!

"T-thanks Roxas." Xion smiles and takes it and nibbles on it. Roxas starts to eat his and remembers what Axel said the other day. _"Could it be possible that I-I like Xion?_ Bu I'm just a nobody?" Roxas thinks back to the times he had feelings around Axel and Xion, especially Xion. _"Is it possible that I really do have a heart?"_ He says in thought.

"Xion?" Roxas looks at Xion once more.

"Y-yes Roxas?" Xion looks at Roxas.

"Do you think inside that we really have hearts?"

"Maybe we do, why do you ask?" Roxas blushes a little.

"Well ever since I started hanging out with you and Axel I feel like I have feelings... Like when you were gone the past couple of days, I was worried about you." Xion smiles a little.

"I was worried about you too Roxas." Roxas blushes more and Xion giggles.

"W-what is it Xion?" Xion touches Roxas's cheek and he blushes more.

"Y-your cheeks are red." Xion giggles more and Roxas looks away embarrassed. Then he feels Xion hug Roxas's arm and he looks at Xion blushing more.

"X-xion?" Xion smiles and looks up at Roxas/

"You're comfy." Roxas blushes more as Xion keeps dropping hints that she likes Roxas. Roxas blushes more and doesn't take his eyes off of Xion.

"R-roxas."

"Y-yes Xion wh..." Before Roxas could finish the sentence Xion pressed her lips against his and Roxas's eyes shot wide open. Xion's eyes were closed and she nudged his bottom lip with her tongue, stroking it tenderly. Roxas blushes worse and does not want to ruin the moment but he is unsure what signals she is sending. Her lips are really soft and he kisses back. He wraps his arms around her waist as she pushes her tongue into his mouth. Roxas opened his mouth as she pushes her tongue deeper into his mouth. Soft moans come out of Roxas as her tongue moved around the inside of his mouth feeling the inner curve of his cheek and the soft moist flesh of his tongue on hers. Roxas was still unsure of what was going on but he really liked it as he moaned more softly. They continue to embrace each other and hold each other close in this kiss as they blush bright red.

Roxas then got an urge to push his own tongue into Xion's mouth and does so. Xion lets him and starts softly moaning. Roxas explores Xion's mouth with his tongue as Xion let out a muffled moan. Roxas kisses Xion more craving to taste her lips and her tongue like a child craves the taste of candy. Their lips pressed even further as their tongues touch each other more until they break the kiss to breath but Xion still holds onto Roxas.

"T-that was a-amazing X-xion." They both blush and look at each other more.

"You want to do that more often _Roxy_?" Xion says and Roxas blushes when she said his name sexually.

"M-mhm." Xion presses her lips against Roxas again and let their tongues touch again. Xion then pulls away and rests her head on Roxas's shoulder while holding his hand.

"Roxas" Roxas looks at the cute girl who is resting on him.

"Yes Xion." Xion kisses his cheek and Roxas blushes.

"I love you." Roxas smiles.

"I love you too." Xion licks Roxas's cheek which blushes even more red.

"Y-you really do Xion." Xion nods happily and looks at him

"Ever since you invited me up her I kinda had feelings for you.. I didn't understand at first but I read some stuff on the computer and it told me that what I was feeling was love towards a person, and that person was you Roxas." Roxas blushes badly as Xion presses her lips against his again.

"But Xion I kinda know what love is, that its between two people but I d-don't know everything." Roxas looks away shyly and Xion giggles.

"It's ok Roxy I still want to be your girlfriend." Roxas blushes and looks at xion wondering what a girlfriend is.

"Girlfriend?"

"Thats what a girl is in a relationship, so your my boyfriend." Roxas smiles and holds her close.

"I want to be your boyfriend." Xion smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Then one day from what I read is that the couple later on gets married which is like a commitment to be with each other for the rest of their lives." Roxas blushes and kisses Xion's cheek back. Xion smiles and looks at her lover.

"One day you want to get married then." Xion shyly nods and giggles more. Xion kisses Roxas on the cheek the slowly gets up. Roxas looks at Xion with puppy eyes about to cry that she is leaving. Xion blushes at how adorable Roxas looks and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm not leaving you behind baka." Roxas looks up at Xion and doesn't understand what she is saying at all. Xion sees that Roxas is confused and giggles.

"Roxas come with me to my room." Roxas nods not knowing why he should but he will because it's what Xion wants. Xion holds her hand out and Roxas takes it and gets up. They press their lips against each other once again and smile.

"I love you Xion."

"I love you so much Roxas." They both smile and Xion kisses his cheek. Then Roxas opens a portal up and goes through it holding the hand of the only one he loves.

* * *

 _That is Chapter two of this wonderful story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will make the next chapter this weekend as I update my Soroxas fan fic after dealing with being with school while the rest of the time was me relaxing or texting the most beautiful and wonderful guy in the whole world who I am making this for (which i dont regret being with her or making this for him *winks*) See you all till then._


	3. The truth Revealed

_Here is chapter three of my Roxas x Xion fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I am and this contains mature content so have fun with that._

* * *

Both Xion and Roxas walk down the hallway of The Castle That Never Was happily together. Roxas's thoughts on Xion which he can't get out of her head. Xion giggles at her lover looking at her the whole way to her room.

"Nice room Xion." Roxas said and kisses Xion on the cheek.

"T-thanks Roxas." Xion says and looks at Roxas shyly.

"So why did you want me to be with you in your room Xion?" Xion sits on her bed and looks at Roxas. Roxas sits next to her and smiles*

"Well I have been researching some stuff on the Organization's computer." Xion looks at Roxas more seriously as Roxas nods and listens."

"I found our profiles and we each have heart status."

"H-heart status?" Roxas looks at Xion confused and she nods.

"Well for everyone in the Organization it reads sleeping except for us two."

"Can I see it?" Xion nods and Roxas goes to where the computer is with her. They look up their profiles and on Roxas's profile the status of his heart reads: Active and crushing on Xion. Roxas blushes and looks away shyly and Xion giggles. Roxas then looks at Xion's profle. It reads the same except shes really crushing on Roxas.

"I also saw something on the computer about what two people do when they are in love." Roxas smiles and Xion holds his hand.

"What do they do Xion." Xion blushes.

"I'll show you, follow me Roxy." Xion winks at him and goes to her room. Roxas looks at the computer and turns it off which takes a minute. He knows where Xion is going, which is her room so he goes there. When he gets there he sees a shy smile on Xion's face as she sits on her bed. Roxas goes over to her and she pulls him into a kiss. Roxas blushes and kisses back then sits next to her on the bed.

"So what is it you want to do with me Xion?" Xion smiles and winks at Roxas.

"You'll see hehe." Roxas blushes more as Xion kisses him more. Then she cutely kisses his neck and Roxas moans softly. She takes Roxas's Organization XIII outfit off and Roxas shyly blushes more.

"It's alright Roxas, this is what couples do." Roxas nods and takes Xion's her Org. XIII outfit off to. Showing both of their normal clothes underneath. Xion then takes off Roxas's shirt and gently rubs his chest. Roxas blushes more and Xion giggles.

"Your so cute Roxy." Roxas blushes more and Xion kisses him again. Roxas then takes Xion's shirt off and takes her bra off. Xion blushes brightly.

"Your cute too Xion." Xion smiles as Roxas's member gets hard under his pants. Xion takes Roxas's pants off and licks at the bulge in his boxers. Roxas blushes more and moans softly. Xion licks it more before taking off his boxers.

"I-its so big R-Roxas." Xion giggles and rubs his 10 inch dick. Roxas moans more with his face all red. Xion then proceeds to suck on his dick and Roxas holds Xion's head and moans cutely. Xion sucks faster and faster till Roxas then ejaculates in her mouth. Roxas shyly blushes and Xion giggles.

"You didnt last long at all Roxy." Roxas blushes badly and looks at Xion.

"W-well its hard to hold that in Xion." Xion giggles and lays back on her bed. Roxas looks at her and blushes.

"Y-you don't have one?" Roxas says innocently and Xion smiles.

"Girls have these things" She points at her pussy. "A guy is suppose to put his erection in there and i-its suppose to feel good."

"S-so y-you want m-me to d-do that." Xion nods shyly.

"It's called sex, and its what couples do.

"Why?"

"it creates trust and a bond between the two doing it and shows their love for one another." Roxas smiles.

"I like that." Xion giggles more at Roxas's innocence. Roxas then lays on top of Xion and kisses her neck like she did with him. Xion softly moans as Roxas kisses and licks her neck more. Xion then moves his head down to her breasts and Roxas licks her breasts and sucks on it. Xion moans as he kisses it then he kisses her private area and licks at it. She moans more and blushes badly. Roxas then wraps his arms around Xion's waist and rubs his member against her pussy.

"O-oh R-roxy." Xion moaned and blushes shyly. Roxas then thrusts slowly into her and she cries out in pain. Roxas then slows a little and kisses her deeply. Soon the pain becomes pleasure and Xion moans cutely.

"F-faster love." Roxas does as Xion wants and thrusts faster. Xion moans more and Roxas spreads her legs getting deeper in her. Roxas gasps and cums in her. Xion gasps and cums in unison and the both blush at each other. Roxas then bends her over and starts to thrust in her ass.

"O-oh R-roxy~" Xion moans more and more as Roxas thrusts faster and deeper in her.

"A-ahhh~ S-so much~" Roxas thrusts faster and then cums even more in her ass. They both pant and Roxas cuddles up against Xion on the bed. Xion blushes at the fact that Roxas has not pulled out at all.

"R-roxas why have you not pulled out at all." Xion looks at Roxas shyly.

"I don't want to pull out ever Xion love." Xion blushes more.

"Why?" Roxas giggles and holds her close.

"I like your ass Xion and I feel safer then I have ever felt before like this." Xion smiles shyly and kisses Roxas on the lips. Roxas kisses back as Xion curls her back up against Roxas's chest. Roxas wraps his arms around her shoulder and they both smile.

"That exhausted me Roxas love, wanna sleep like this." Roxas nods tiredly and yawns cutely. She giggles and yawns cutely too.

"G-good night babe." Roxas says and kisses his lovers cheek.

"night, love you." Xion closes her eyes.

"Love you too." Roxas closes his eyes and they both fall asleep as they are connected to each other.

* * *

That ends chapter three of my fanfic. I hope you liked it just as much as Roxas and Xion like each other. I got some of the ideas for this chapter from rping with my boyfriend so some credit goes to him hehe, who I love very very much. Hope you all have a good week.


End file.
